haruhifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (film)
So... Hi everyone! I just want to know... Will anyone fan sub this??? Please... Anyone???? i'm pretty sure the movie will be online within 1 day of release of subs on YouTube. I can't find it anywhere! :You'll probably have to wait for a DVD release. Unless you wanna watch a cam-sub. --Fantomas 21:17, February 9, 2010 (UTC) How does Kyon save himself, if he blacked out. If the past Kyon died, how does the future Kyon exist? God knows, since it is about Haruhi. There are already too many paradoxes, but w/e. It's epic Haruhi. Oh, and don't forget to sign off with four tildes. HanShina 06:18, June 23, 2011 (UTC) It's a future version of him, who saved his previous life. (Yes, that creates a paradox.) That information is found in The Scheme. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 12:27, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I was watching the movie again, and it dawned on me that he couldn't have saved himself. So I thought up of some theories, but none of them made complete sense since a paradox would always come up. Nozomori 03:19, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Paradoxes and such The entire series is rife with paradoxes (which we need a page for) and the movie touches on a lot of them. * How does Mikuru survive the time changes she randomly imposes on the past by say breathing? (See Butterfly Effect.) The only explanation that makes sense to me is that she's a descendant of Haruhi and so under the protection of Haruhi's powers. (Wouldn't it be fun if Mikuru's true present age was like negative one or two years? "Daddy, mommy, don't fight!") * Kyon traveled back to Haruhi's Tanabata, using Haruhi's power cluster, in order to pass the divinity torch to her. * Kyon finds out about the additional message of John Smith in an alternate timeline that he then goes back and prevents. (Another reason why Yuki must be allowed to cast her spell of selfishness.) Etc Hcobb 15:31, June 24, 2011 (UTC) We have a page that addresses some of those things - the timeline page. I think there might also be a time page, or maybe I'm thinking of time traveler instead. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:12, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Killing Yuki If Yuki existed (for a time) as a human being, then did one or more Kyons "kill" her by rendering her non-human again? Hcobb 16:42, June 24, 2011 (UTC) On the timeline page, it says "Nagato herself converted her previous self from a human to an interface." And below that, it says that the timeline splits with the original world "X" which was covered up, and they now live in "X*", the world that Kyon fixed by resetting. So going by the fact that Yuki exists in both worlds, I wouldn't say that "converting" would be killing. Nozomori 21:53, June 24, 2011 (UTC) If at some point in the future Kyon were to discover that Yuki had been born human and is being sockpuppeted by the IDSE, what would he do? Hcobb 18:37, June 29, 2011 (UTC) The term 'slider' According to the trivia, the alternate Haruhi called Kyon a slider, though that was in one of the subs. The slider they meant, wasn't the SLIder who can interefere with streetlights, but the slider from the science fiction show called Sliders. Proof being Haruhi calling Kyon back then an 異世界人 (isekaijin). 異世界 means a parallel world, while 人 meaning human, so together they form a person who's from a parallel world. I guess the subbers decided that 'slider' sounded better than 'a person who's from a parallel world', thus creating the misunderstanding that slider might stand for Street Light Interference. I haven't edited the page yet because I don't know how I'm supposed to do that while still conforming to the wikia rules, so I hope someone could do that for me. The same should be done for Kyon's page and possibly other pages as well. 23:56, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :Calling Kyon a slider doesn't make sense. He went time-traveling with Nagato in the prologue to The Scheme but no one calls him or Nagato a time-traveler. Sliding isn't something Kyon did; it was something done to him. (With his consent though.) Same thing with time traveling repeatedly with Asahina. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:44, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I wasn't discussing the fact whether he is or is not a slider but I was talking about why the wikia used an ambigious term like slider.That's why I suggested to change the trivia because the term 'slider' is confusing. When I first watched the anime, I thought it was someone who can cause Street Light Interference, as those people are also called SLIders, according to http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Street_light_interference#Hilary_Evans_and_the_The_SLI_Effect . I found out I was wrong after I rewatched the series and I actually heard the Japanese version say 異世界人 (isekaijin). So instead of using the word slider, I suggest we use some other term, like 'person from an alternate world', as the meaning is much clearer. We could also just delete that part of the trivia but Kyon's page should be edited regardless, if it's decided to change the term. 20:00, August 17, 2011 (UTC) : ...the original Yuki had gained emotions...-WRONG Did Yuki really gain emotions? It's all conjecture on Kyon's side, and while he IS the main narrator, it's still his own perspective and nothing else. All we know is that Yuki malfunctioned due to time. But whether that malfunction is her gaining emotions is still a mystery, since it is never actually confirmed or not. For all we know, that emotion could have been power-hunger. Hell, even hatred. The only evidence we have that it was even an emotion to begin with is that supposed smile she lets out after the credits, which is only plausible if you buy the previous theories. 06:33, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :The original Nagato had emotions from the beginning. She wanted to learn Othello and actively enjoyed playing video games, the first of which had nothing to do with her mission, and the second prompting her to occasionally abandon her mission to play video games. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:44, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Another example: At the end of the Melancholy, when communicating with Kyon via computer, she said that in addition to the IDSE wanting him to live, that she on an individual level wanted him to live, too. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:53, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Key events section Is the Key events section necessary? I understand that it provides readers with quick facts, though it clutters up the article. I have breifly scanned over the plot section and there's a lot of inefficiancies which could be straightened out without any loss of detail. Perhaps we could shorten the plot seciton some and remove the Key events section entirely. Any thoughts? Thanks--(Wking 14:10, August 29, 2011 (UTC)) Continuation So, I'm gonna guess this is where the anime series ends forever? Zahadrin (talk) 04:28, July 14, 2014 (UTC)